Future
by wormholeplanet
Summary: tbd
1. Prologue

Janis couldn't believe her eyes when she saw an email from Northshore High on her computer. She called over her lifelong friend and roommate, Damian.

"DAMIAN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Janis yelled.

The bathroom door opens, and Damian emerges with Damian, Wearing a robe and with a toothbrush in hand.

"What? I was brushing my teeth!" Damian exclaims angrily.

"Look at this!" Janis drags Damian over to the computer, and Damian drops his toothbrush on the floor as his jaw drops.

"Northshore High Reunion?" Damian flips. "And they also want us to Talk to the kids about our experience?"

Sure, Senior Year was pretty calm, but the other 3 years was absolute chaos.

"What should we do?" Janis asks.

"Go, Dumbass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Janis takes off her gloves.

"Alright, you are ready to go."

She chose to become a tattoo artist because it combined her love of art with being able to dress how she wants in the workplace, and she has been going at it for 7 years.

Suddenly, Damien bursts in the door.

"Alright Janis, time to get going!"

Janis laughs as she cleans up for the day.

"Where the hell would we be going? It's Friday night, and we both know that neither of us haven't gotten any action since college."

Damien gasps. "You got action in college?" He says sarcastically.

Janis punches his arm playfully.

"Ow." Damian winces, then recollects himself.

"Seriously, you don't remember what's happening tonight?"

"Nope." Janis pops the P.

"Northshore High Reunion?" Damian asks.

"Oh shit! Do i have to go?" Janis whines.

"Yes. Now get your ass in the car, because we are going to party!" Damian cheers.

Janis sighs as Damian drags her out of the door.

Damian lights up. "Ooh, I wonder what Danny Devito girl is up to?"


	3. Gretchen And Karen

Janis and Damian get out of the parked car, and are greeted by the familiar sight of Northshore High.

Janis adjusts her black blazer angrily.

"It looks exactly the same as it used to look like. Bad." Janis whines.

The pair walk in, and are greeted by a smiley man.

"Hello! Welcome back! What are your names?" The man asks cheerily.

"I'm Janis Sarkisian, and he is Damian Hubbard." Janis replies in a monotone voice.

The man writes their names on stickers, and gives them to Janis and Damian.

"Alright! Have a good time!" The man says.

"Yeah, I will." Janis mutters under her breath sarcastically as she swings open the doors.

When the doors open, the two are flooded with memories.

Janis hides behind Damian as they walk in.

"Holy shit! It's Karen and Gretchen! We have to say hi!" Damian exclaims.

Janis groans, but follows Damian.

Gretchen spots the two. "Damian and Janis! Nice to see you guys!" the four hug.

"You too! What have you been up to?" Janis tries to be interested.

"Well, I've been working in law,-" Karen finishes her sentence.

"And I just got my doctorate degree as a chemist." Karen adds.

Janis and Damian are shocked at How Karen is talking.

"Umm-wow...I mean… How….What?" Damian spits out.

Karen laughs. "The doctors had no clue why I acted the way I did in highschool. After 2 years of trying to figure it out, they told me it was probably psychological trauma I had from an event when I was younger. It took years of therapy, and I'm still not perfect, but i've managed to realize that I don't have to act quote on quote "Dumb" to be a valuable human being. I also was diagnosed with severe ADHD. But, I'm happy now, and am learning to love myself."

"Wow." Damian was on the verge of tears.

"Enough about me. Gretchen has also been getting up to some big stuff." Karen says.

"I co run a clothing brand on the side, and recently we just got a surge in sales, and our pieces are going to be shown at Fashion Week!" Gretchen says excitedly.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Janis was actually interested now.

Gretchen and Karen smile at each other, and Janis sees the two's hands interlocked. Her eyes widen.

"Oh..yeah...Me and Karen ended up getting into the same college, and we were inseparable throughout. We started dating in Junior year and… now we are engaged!" Gretchen smiles.

The two show their rings to Janis and Damian.

Damian chokes on his own spit.

"Dami-Are you okay-" Janis furiously pats Damian's back, and he finally gets himself together.

"Congratulations!" They both say.

"Thanks! Now, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh, not much. Janis works as a Tattoo artist, and I am currently directing a show that might be picked up for Broadway!"

"Wow! Congrats, that is huge!" Gretchen says.

"Yeah-"Damian is cut off by Janis.

"Is that Regina George?"


End file.
